


Sweet escape

by Ihearyoucallinginthedeadofnight



Category: Alesso - Fandom, Famous Dj - Fandom
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Comedy, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Fiction, Passion, Romance, Romance Novel, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihearyoucallinginthedeadofnight/pseuds/Ihearyoucallinginthedeadofnight
Summary: A lovely fanfiction about a young girl and a well-known dj, who fell in love during a fleeting night.Two point of view, an adventure filled with secrets, betrayals and passion.[Hope you'll enjoy it! It's a work in progress, there'll be more chapters, of course.]





	1. Losing myself tonight

**Author's Note:**

> [It's been a while since I wrote something! Hope you'll enjoy it :) Costructive criticims is well accepted.]

Arianna POV ;

It was a wonderful evening, a light breeze as we slowly approached the entrance of the nightclub. It was unbelievable, but we were finally there, in the long-awaited place we were waiting till the beginning of summer: Mykonos. It was our first experience on such a beautiful island in the middle of the Aegean Sea, the four of us finally enjoying the summer before I would graduate with my first degree – _was I really graduating, huh?_

To put it simple, I thought it would be a blast to celebrate beforehand with my best friends, especially since Valeria and I always wanted to visit the aforementioned island. It was well-known for its beauty, but what interest me the most, was of course the great amounts of events and soiree we could participate while in there. I was a quite feisty girl, who loved dancing and shaking among the crowd, without really thinking about any consequences –I just love having fun, that’s the true.

“We’re at the entrance finally! I’m so thrilled!”

I exclaimed, hands clasping together as I glanced over the other girls. We were all dressed up very elegantly and maybe a bit sensual too –or at least, that was me. Claudia was wearing a long colourful dress dotted with floral decorations – definitely in her style and she was actually really delightful with that look. Then Valeria, who was wearing a very endearing red overalls, each fold gently covering her curves in the right places, which made her even more appealing. Regarding Sara, she was wearing a really dainty white tunic, which somewhat reminded me some ancient Greek goddess –she was quite cute indeed.  And lastly there was me, who probably was the showier among the four of us: I was wearing a black sheath dress, covered on the upper part with a string around the neck, leaving the back nude and perfectly matching the curves of my body. I always chose carefully the outfit for special occasions –and today was no less.

“We are –and it’s even fancier than I thought.” Claudia affirmed, frowning a little while she stared at the entire complex.

It was indeed quite big for a simple nightclub, yet it definitely was the right place to be for this evening. The answer was pretty neat: tonight, there would be a very special event, a very special Dj, a man I always wished to encounter live to enjoy his music –Alesso. He was a well-known Swedish disk-jockey and the fact he happened to be there in Mykonos, in that exact period was… a blessing, I guess. A mere coincidence or a sign of destiny? Who knows. The only thing for sure, was the fact that I realized he was there in the same moment we landed on the island. We didn’t even have the tickets for the event.

“Shall we enter already? It’s pretty early...” Sara mentioned while looking at her wristwatch, her pale fingers adjusting the clock face. “Barely the 11 p.m. o’clock.”

“I saw other people entering before us, so I think it won’t be a problem or anything.” Lastly added Valeria, who – exactly like me, obviously – only thought about enjoying the night since we were already there.

Truth was, that we didn’t even know if we could actually enter since we hadn't bought any tickets, yet, for me as well there was no problem at all, since we could always fall back on a better plan, that was our splendid smiles and affectedness. Actually, we could buy the tickets as well, but that was plan B.

Nodding to each other, we eventually agreed to enter to find ourselves inside a little paradise: there was a strange atmosphere hovering around the whole place, characterized by soft lights spread all around, as to make everything smooth and idyllic. There was a small counter right in front of the entrance, while the rest of the local was full of reserved tables and on the bottom of the hall there was the stage where the dj set was placed – the place where he was going to perform.

“I guess we have to ask the guy at the desk for a reserved table.” I pointed out, already predicting there were no place at all for us. We had to try at least.

I moved forward, approaching who appeared to be a bartender and with possibly the cutest smile I've ever had – and possibly the fakest one too –, I greeted him, hoping this would actually work for the sake of our soiree.

“We would like a table for four, if it’s still available!”

The young guy seemed pretty nice, as he actually smiled back at me, giving me a reassuring nod of his face.

“Good evening girls! There’s still a table left, yet it should be reserved– “ he interrupted himself, glaring at me with what I thought to be a mischievous expression. “But with this smile of yours, I could make a small exception. Just pay and it’ll be yours.”

I giggled at the compliment, then giving a quick exchange of glances with the girls just to be sure we would all agree with the plan.

“That’s just perfect for us.” I softly replied, actually pretty delighted with the complicity of that complete stranger. I thought it would never work... but in the end, it was the right choice. And the place we got, made me even more enthusiastic about that night.

“Alright. And to make your friend even merrier... " – and he was obviously talking about me, I could totally tell by the glance he gave me – "The table is the one right beside the stage.” He turned and pointed it with his index finger. “The one right there, you see it? Hope you’re happy with that.” He smirked, obviously aware of the fact I was stupidly grinning because of that.

Saying I was happy was certainly a euphemism.

“You can sit down already, I’ll make sure you’ll get your welcome drink right away.” He smirked once more, this time giving me a swift wink as we began to approach the table. What a wonderful way to start the evening!

Chuckling at the thought of the silly face I probably made at his sentence, I found myself precisely and unexpectedly in front of the main stage. I had to admit it, it made me feel uneasy, yet excited and flustered at the same time –a perfect mix of emotions, probably the feelings that would overcome my heart when he would make his appearance. 

At the thought of him, I froze for a moment, heart skipping as I tried to grasp onto reality, still not believing we were there, few inches from where he would have performed— !!

A sudden grasp on my arm and I was hastily dragged on what I though was my sit –and luckily for me, it was a rather comfy white sofa.

“You were rather lost in your thoughts, so I thought I should bring you back to reality.”

It was Claudia, it could be only her, obviously. She smirked as she probably knew what was going on my mind, though she made those gestures with affection and care. The other two simply giggled at my disoriented face, still half amazed by the fact we were so close to the stage – _what time was it anyway?_

Wondering about the hour, I quickly glanced over my small reddish bag, rummaged for a little till I found what I was looking for –my mobile. _Still 11.20 p.m. huh_ , I mumbled in my mind, eyes analysing the surroundings until a sudden apparition made me startle a little.

“Here’s your drinks, ladies!”

It was a pretty young waiter, a dinky smile as he served with an elegant posture our drinks: four identical mojitos, which was pretty sad since I didn’t really like mint. Despite the case, I couldn’t avoid the fact I was a great drinker, so whatever they took, it was clearly fine by me.

We began to drink and talk, I eventually ordered more and more – mostly whiskeys and shots, since I have a great taste in refined alcoholic drinks – and time passed pretty quickly, since I didn’t even realize it was already past midnight. Though, the only thing that made me aware of it, was a sudden hustle coming from all around us, meaning one thing only: Alesso was coming.

At the thought of his coming, I panicked a little, gazing over my friends to seek for some support, though recognizing they were already in the mood for the event to start. _Great, just great._

“Ari, he’s coming, looook!!” that was Valeria, who hastily grabbed my arm and shook me with excitement, while I still was a bit stiff and actually a little less nervous, since the alcohol was taking effect.

The lights turned off for a moment. There were excited voices hovering around the main stage, but a surreal silence was gathering around my zone: it was the calm before the storm, the peaceful sound of nothing before everything would start to move and shake spasmodically. The attendance of something beautiful and not describable by words.

The lights turned on, the music started its flow, he greeted everyone with an enthusiastic smile.

I couldn’t believe we were really there, so close to heaven yet untouchable if not with our hearts. The music proceeded, everyone was already dancing – even at the tables! – and I was there, ecstatic and motionless at the same time, eyes fixed upon his slim figure, concentrating on his eyes, till – !!

Our eyes met.

It was an intense stare, I could totally describe every single feature of his glance –even the subtlest ones. His gaze was profound and warm, as if he was welcoming me with those darkish eyes of his… and how could I sustain such tremendous and daring stare? It was tiring yet appealing at the same time –and boy, _did he smirk too?_

I was probably imagining it, yet my brownish eyes dropped lightly on his lips, which immediately curled in a naughty smile as soon as he noticed I was losing into his music and gaze. _What the hell was happening right now?_ I felt so disoriented and perplexed, anxious and flattered, but mostly… overexcited, just because of his impish look. _What do I do—_

I just smiled back at him.

That was what I did almost mechanically, as if it was the most natural way of corresponding his glance and attentions. Surprisingly, he actually seemed a bit astounded by this kind of reaction, though he didn’t despond and he proceeded with the show. Yet, before continuing, he gave me one last stare, this time his lips opened as to say something –clearly imperceptible due to the loud noises of the music and the crowd.

I wasn’t a great lips reader, though it seemed like he told me _to come with him later…?_ I snorted while laughing – ‘cause that was clearly impossible, of course – and I continued enjoying the evening, keeping my glass always full with whatever drink waiters would bring me.

Still— I couldn’t really keep out of my mind those smiles he continuously exchanged with me during the show. _What did he have in mind?_


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alesso POV;
> 
> Basically the same story, narrated from another point of view -but another character could intrude between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Hello! Hope you enjoyed my first chapter!  
> It's been a while, but I finally managed to write the secondo one! I'm so happy about it and I hope you'll enjoy it as well. (: ]

Alesso POV;

After a quick pause and an enjoyable resort in one of the most beautiful islands of Italy, I was back to action, this time hitting another splendid Mediterranean isle –Mikonos. It’s been a while since I’ve set foot in such place, yet as soon as the jet plane landed on the small airstrip, a sudden shiver ran down my spine, probably already feeling the excitement of the soiree that was coming. Sadly for me, it won’t be a long stay, but one thing for sure, was the fact I wouldn’t lose the opportunity to travel around the vivacious island –not immediately though, since as soon as we arrived, everything had to be prepared for tonight’s event.

I peered out of the jet plane’s opening door, inquisitive eyes as I examined the surroundings of the little airport, wondering if I would be able to see the seaside before the arrangements for the show would start. Unfortunately, my thoughts were pretty fleeting and as soon as my team has gathered all the needed equipment, we marched toward the exit of the airport, already forecasting the small crowd of people waiting for my arrival. Every time I passed by, I enjoyed seeing happy faces and merry grins: for me, that was the most pleasant reward I could achieve from my job. It meant I made their day, it meant I made them happy, it meant a lot –and I couldn’t be happier.

We made a quick stop at the hotel where we were going to stay for the next three days – just to leave our luggage and personal stuff – and soon after, we reached for the place where the show would be held –a pretty stylish nightclub, one of the many, since Mykonos was well-known for its showy and luxurious events. The building itself wasn’t exactly as I expected: it was a rather large structure, a whitish colour as the afternoon sun gently beamed on the walls of the building, making it as if it was some sort of paradisiac place. The interiors were no less: highly luxury furniture, several strobe lights – which, in my opinion, gave a rather vivid and loud atmosphere –, though it felt like something was missing inside that place. I pondered a little about it, now and then exchanging glances with some of the men who were working on the assembly of the stage, till, I suddenly realized what the missing piece was: the people, of course. The solely thing that made alive a place, was people dancing and enjoying the evening of music and entertainment –and that was what I liked the most about my job.

The afternoon went on pretty quickly as me and my team worked on the set I would play during the night, and in less than I would expect, we would have a whale of a time with everyone in the club. We actually didn’t even have a proper time for having dinner – just a fugacious meal made of an abundant aperitive kindly offered by the owner of the club. Luckily for us, there would be a subsequent dinner after the show, in one of the privé reserved just for us. _Late dinners are always lame, but what can we do?_

Eventually, the evening quickly approached and while we were arranging and checking the last details of the event, the large and luxurious hall of the nightclub was speedily filling itself with several youths. I wasn’t fully aware of the crowd of people gathering practically in the room next to ours, yet the excitement and nervousness typical of the wait for the beginning of the show and to perform in front of a large amount of people, always hit me a little in the stomach –yet it actually gave me all the energy I needed.

“I guess I should start the show, huh?” I glanced over Rudy, a dear friend of mine and a rather talented artist. He simply nodded, his smart gaze gave a quick inquisition at the stage before I could finally access to it. “Everything’s ready for you.” he lastly winked at me, while with his nimble arms he gestured me the entry of the main stage. In all response, I just swallowed and with confident pace, I made my entrance: all around me was dark and quiet, since my team thought a scenic entrance would be much more appreciated and effective. And so it was.

A vibrant and vivid voice made the announce, all the strobe lights went mad, till all at once gathered at the main stage, submerging me with an immense light and making me feel like some holy creature in front of its array of followers. It was actually a true blessing of being able to perform every time in front of my lovable fans –and in order to make their smiles even wider, I would do everything I could afford.

 “Thank you so much to be here tonight!” I announced, opening the show with the most radiant smile I’ve ever done. I didn’t know why, but the place hold something unnaturally majestic and astonishing, as if the nightclub itself was spreading a rather special aura all around the zone. Empowered by this joyful feeling, I started to play, music flowing in the whole structure, every single person started to dance and shake – it was like I took control of their bodies with my tune and it felt like it created a special bound between me and my fans.

Or at least, that was what I thought, until my gaze met the one of a very pretty and petite girl: she stood out from the crowd, his auburn eyes froze me for a moment and I couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of making her blush. Despite the confusion of the strobe lights, I could clearly recognise her reddish hair and a delicate visage, lips curled in a childish smile as soon as she realized I was staring at her.

_What a cute smile she’s got_ , I thought, a bit bewildered from the sudden yet pleasing response she returned me, making me feel as if something was missing amid me and that soiree –and that was definitely her. I wasn’t sure whether she would be interested or not – probably yes, since she smiled back at me –, yet I needed to know more about her, to know more about that fugacious and dainty smile… but how?

I didn’t have much time on my hand, since I was in front of a huge mass of fans ready to go wild on my tunes and the solely thought that came in my mind, was to try blabbering something towards her, hoping she would understand my labial. So, not thinking it twice, I fixed my gaze upon her brownish eyes, concentrated myself and uttered few words slowly, in the hope that scanning them she would understood them better.

_Come with me later_

Before I could rose my glance from hers, I glimpsed a hint of confusion and embarrassment, as if she actually understood the words, yet she couldn’t believe in them. I thought it was better than nothing, at least she really comprehended my expression, probably not my intentions –and even myself couldn’t actually fully grasp what was going on in my mind. Occasions like this, a person like her happened just once in a lifetime: I had to seize the moment.

 

 

The night proceeded fast and I eventually concluded the show with a long roar of applauses and screaming voices, though my only thought in that exact moment was searching for her slim and short silhouette, among a large crowd of yelling people. I glanced here and there, desperate eyes searching for hers, till I eventually caught sight of her reddish mane, a fleeting flush as she noticed my seeking gaze – _lovely_. I replied with a quick smile, then, as I left the stage, I eyed the first security guard within my reach and I asked him to take her in the privè, where me and my team would gather within few minutes, to finally have something to eat.

I quickly described her appearance and dressing, and in less than a minute the bulky guy disappeared from my sight, already searching for that pretty little girl. It may be selfish, it may be pretentious, yet this was the only way that had come in my mind to get in touch with her. Soon after, Rudy came to pick me and he took me to our reserved zone, a fancy and fashionable room decorated with several exotic plants and with a luxurious black furnishing.

“The show was great!” the black-haired man stated, offering me to sit on the comfy colour ebony sofa. I accepted his offer, then he quickly joined me at my left side and continued. “The guys said they’ll reach us at any moment. They probably have to dislodge the stage.” and he continued his blabbering, yet honestly I wasn’t really listening to what he was saying. My only focus was on her image, her slim silhouette which stood out from the whole crowd –those gentle eyes could not be avoided and were stuck in my head like a nail in a wall. I wasn’t even paying attention to his face, my eyes were firmly fixed upon the only possible entrance of this secretive and peaceful area, waiting for her reddish mane to come at me and smile again, like she did before among the multitude.

“Are listening to me, Ale?” Rudy questioned, brownish eyes staring interrogatively at my face, as I felt his penetrating gaze fixed on me. I felt worry leaking from his lips, which quickly switched into gestures as I wasn’t giving him the normal attention a man should be giving to an old friend. “Are you hiding something from— huh?”

It could be heard a soft rumouring, several footsteps stomped on the marble pavement and Rudy’s attention was immediately switched to the opening at the end of the room, wondering who or what might be coming. My reaction instead, was far more anxious and trepidatious: I felt a faint blushing running over my cheeks, my heart slightly increased its palpitations and fingers nervously pattering on the table. Then, our eyes finally met, once again, followed by a soft smile which curled her lips in a dainty expression.

She was accompanied by three other girls, but my eyes couldn’t help but to fall for her only. It was like she shone among those young other girls and despite I was fully concentrated on her figure, I could totally feel that Rudy too has been captured by her beauty. “Isn’t the red-haired one pretty?” he whispered as he pointed at the smiley girl I was hoping to know. “Did you invite her here? You made a great choice.” he lastly added as the four women were timidly approaching our table.

“Glad to make your acquaintance!” Rudy spoke sensually, quickly getting up from his seat and offering the girls a place to sit. There were two sofas and some apparently comfortable armchairs: two of the girls decided to sit on the sofa, while the one I was hoping to sit next to was quite indecisive on which place to take, now and then glancing at her friend and at me, maybe she wondered if I would be pleased to be sit by her side. On the verge of saying something, I was abruptly interrupted by Rudy, who immediately took the chance to lure the young red-haired girl into his trap.

“Here, please. I’ll be delighted to be sit right next to you.” he tempted, patting with his left hand the place right beside him. She lingered a little longer on the corner of the table, unsure whether to accept his offer or not. In this fraction of seconds, I took advantage of the unwillingness of the red-haired girl to finally propose something in my favour: I rose from my seat, moved a little aside and with the best smile I could afford, I spoke to her.

“You can sit between the two of us.” I stated, offering the best opportunity for both of us, since I didn’t want to make an impoliteness towards one of my best friends. “—if Rudy doesn’t mind, of course!” and I glanced over him, a faint veil of regret could be seen on his visage, yet the smile he endeavoured was far to ridiculous not to be noticed. She didn’t seem to note it – for his sake – and with a comforted nod, she approached the right side of the table, the one where I was standing to make her pass: as she went past me, a coconut's scent pervaded my lungs, as well as filling my heart with pleasure and a little bit of anxiety. She really was something sweet –and sadly for me, someone else has already noted it too.

“Say, what’s your name sweetie?” that was Rudy, addressing to her while I was sitting next to her, not wasting time as he was the type of person that extremely like getting into action as soon as he could. “I’m sure Ale as well wanted to know a little more about you.” he lastly smirked, hinting at me as I eventually joined the conversation.

“Don’t mind his mischievous attitude… he’s always like this when among women.” I stated, giggling a little at the grimace he made after my statement. “But what he said was true: I’d like to know you a little more.” and when I finished my sentence, part of my team arrived with some waiters too: they served our dinner and placed each dish in front of us and our guests. Despite the delicious courses, the young girl seemed to want something different and as soon as her gaze posed over a bottle of champagne, my lips curled in a soft smile, already knowing what she needed. With a nimble gesture, I took the bottle before Rudy could make it – since he as well has understood her needs – and after I opened it, I gently poured some yellowish liquid in her stem glass. “Is this to your liking, miss—”

“Arianna” she pronounced vaguely, her white fingers grasped the thin stem of the glass with delicacy, while she exchanged a giggle with her friends, as if she was pleased with my gesture.

“What a peculiar name you have! Is this Italian?” that was Rudy, once again, always trying to monopolize the attention of her. “You know, even I and Ale have got some Italian roots.” and without my noticing, he grabbed my arm amicably, doing so in purpose for the unique aim to touch her as well: as he moved towards me, he passed his arm behind her back, practically enveloping his arm around her waist as he concluded the squeeze at my upper limb. _How hateful._

As she noticed the grab around her waistline, she grew redder, lifted her stem glass with a decisive gesture and burst into a resounding laugh, as to cover the embarrassment of the moment. Rudy as well laughed with her, very amused with the fact that the girl didn’t seem to dislike his attentions, despite he definitely understood that I at first wanted to make a move on her. I couldn’t understand why he was acting like this, but even more confusing was her attitude: she probably was a little drunk and in awe, since it was a surrealistic situation for her, but how could she accept such libertine behaviour?

Still lost in my thoughts, while contemplating the vastness of nothingness, my senses were abruptly brought back to reality when a sudden grasp took possession of my left hand. I suddenly turned towards the source of warmth and I couldn’t help but smile softly when I realized it was the smooth hand of Arianna: she stared at me for few seconds, then she spoke few words.

“You looked troubled… is everything okay?” and with the most innocent look I’ve ever seen, she closed her eyes in a soothing expression, rosy lips crimped in a petite smile. That moment, even if it lasted for few instants, it seemed like to me that lasted for an eternity, as if time has suddenly stop and everything was concentrated on that facial expression. Not to mention the tenderness of her seize, unexpected and because of that, most appreciated. It even made me forget about that damn arm clutched around her.

After that magical moment, we spent the rest of the night discussing about the show, about the holiday of the four girls, about the food, about our future events. Despite Rudy kept on provoking her with his curious hands, I just pretended not to see them and instead focused on the main interest of the soiree –her talking and her smile. We talked a lot, about many matters, yet I felt like we could share much more than the frivolous chitchat the whole group exchanged.

As time went by, suddenly, a voice rose from the part of the table in front of us, where two of the friends of Arianna were sitting. “It’s pretty late, maybe we should go—” the brunette spoke, addressing to the red-haired girl with Italian speaking. The latter replied in Italian too, then, exchanging a quick look of agreement with the other two, she turned towards Rudy and me. “We better leave now— But I definitely would love to see you again, if possible.” she chuckled while she said the last sentence, embarrassed yet confident with her capturing smile. I took the opportunity and as soon as she finished her sentence, I anticipated Rudy and his malicious intentions.

“I shall accompany you and your friends out, if I may.” I uttered nervously, gazing at Rudy who immediately took a chance to briefly talk privately with her. “Just give us a moment please, start accompanying the other girls, shall you?” he invited me to do so, a vicious smile curled his lips as I snorted and I eventually got up from my seat and I walked the three girls out of the privé.

The three women looked at me with interrogative eyes while I accompanied them outside, as if they didn’t really get why I intended to walk them out and they began murmuring in Italian, probably wondering about my real intention ad Rudy’s provocative behaviour. Luckily for me, the wait outside the club didn’t last long and Arianna came fast, re-joining with her beloved friends. She lastly turned to wave at me, but before she could turn again, I suddenly grabbed her arm and I gently pulled her light silhouette toward my body, her face was close.

“Sorry if this sound a bit strange, but… Can we see each other tomorrow?” I blurted with a bit of nervousness in my tone, definitely what characterised me in this kind of situation. “I’ll leave you my number, so we can arrange it in some way—”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” she simply stated, visibly flustered and anxious as well, but for sure the smile she made in that exact moment told me she would be as happy as me to do so. She accepted the number and let me have hers as well, appointing the name of their hotel, “In case you couldn’t find us.” and her brownish eyes shone under the dim light of the moon as she rose her gaze towards mine. When she finished, I slowly let go of her arm, letting my hand slipping over her hand as to lightly squeezed it: she looked down at the gesture and she gently sighed as she curled her lips in a satisfied yet blushing smile. We didn’t say anything else, just smiled at each other and when she eventually parted from me, I waved at her and her vivacious friends as they quickly faded into the darkness of the street.

_Let’s wait until tomorrow morning, huh?_


End file.
